


Healing Harmony

by TARDISKATER



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Other, Pain, apollo kidz, apollo kidz get a power up, paper plates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISKATER/pseuds/TARDISKATER
Summary: If you think your claiming was dramatic, mine was a compilation of all of Shakespeare's works performed by A-level Drama students.orA lot of crying and deep breaths but everything is okay in the end.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Apollo Kidz at Camp Half Blood





	Healing Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my claiming story, I really hope you all enjoy <3

I was at the infirmary when it happened. Will Solace, head counsellor to the Apollo Cabin, had been stitching up a wound on my arm when all hell broke loose. If you think your claiming was dramatic, mine was a compilation of every single one of Shakespeare's plays performed by 2nd year A-level Drama students. 

“There, all done.” Will smiled at me, patting me on the shoulder and standing up. 

“How long till I can use my sword arm again Doc?” I asked, my leg bouncing up and down uncontrollably. I had been sparring in the Arena with another unclaimed demi-god when the clumsiest kid at camp had tripped over his undone laces and stabbed me in the arm with a dagger. 

“Not for a week I'm afraid, the ambrosia will heal the wound but we don’t want any internal bleeding, the dagger did hit a major vein,” Will answered, sterilizing his hands in the sink and adorning a new pair of plastic gloves. “For now just be careful, and-” Will was cut off when we heard a scream from outside. We both immediately went on high alert. I sat up straight on the infirmary bed, however, could not move any further because blood had rushed to my head, making me feel slightly nauseous. Will grabbed a stretcher, ordering the other medics to grab medical supplies and they raced outside, leaving me alone before I could even form a thought. 

I sat there in stunned silence, staring at the door for any sign of the healers, or the injured camper. A few minutes later, Will and the other Apollo medics pushed through the door carrying a camper who was sobbing hysterically. I tried to catch a glimpse to find out who it was, but the camper was quickly hidden behind a curtain. I sighed, slumping back down into the bed and listening intently to see if any of the healers slipped and gave away the name of the injured person. 

“There are 3rd-degree burns all over her leg and her arm, we are going to have to perform a skin graph.”  
“Someone hand me some ambrosia.”  
“We need some salve, Kayla.”  
“Hey sis, it's going to be okay.”  
“This is going to require more than paracetamol, do we have any morphine left?”

Sis? I questioned in my head, that meant the injured girl must be one of their siblings. My heart leapt up to my throat, I had good friends in the Apollo Cabin, 2 of whom were not on duty at the infirmary right now. I hoped that it was not Jewel or Meg, I could not stand to see one of them get hurt. They had helped me so much when I arrived at the camp, Meg becoming like a little sister, and Jewel becoming my best friend. 

I had a bad feeling about this. 

It was dark when I awoke. I hadn’t even realized that I'd drifted off, but the bad feeling in my gut was still there, however, the Infirmary was quiet. I could only hear the ticking of the clock on the mantelpiece and soft, hiccupy breaths coming from behind the curtain. I furrowed my brow, that hadn’t been there when I had arrived in the infirmary, I was sure of it. I had arrived after Jacob had stabbed me, Will had patched me up and then, oh fuck, the accident, the girl from the Apollo cabin with third-degree burns. She was still behind those curtains, but none of the healers was around, they had probably managed to get her stable and then had left to let her get some rest. A loud, gut-wrenching sob broke through my train of thought, I sat up quickly, wincing at the sharp stab of pain in my arm. 

Looking around, I saw no one else in the room, so I carefully pushed myself off the bed and onto my feet. I edged over to the curtained-off bed, quietly nudging a hole in the curtain and glancing at the person who lay there. My heart stopped cold in my chest, it couldn’t be, this had to be some twisted nightmare. She couldn’t be the one lying there, tears in her eyes and her arm and leg cocooned in bandages.

“Meg?” I called out, pushing through the curtains. She startled slightly, rubbing at her red eyes, and then relaxed as she saw me, she somehow managed to curl further into herself. 

“Immy.” She gasped, burying her head in her hands. I took a deep breath, steadying myself as I carefully approached her bedside, situating myself on the edge of her cot. 

“Meg, what happened?” I asked, afraid to move a muscle, to breathe wrong, in case I inflicted more pain. 

“It-” She took a deep breath, controlling her sobs “Molly pushed me on the climbing wall into the Lava, and they- Will said that they can’t do anything for me and I-” She takes a staccato breath, breaking down into tears again and burying her head in my chest. Meg was like a sister to me, had been ever since I had arrived at camp. She had taught me how to use a bow and arrow, and a crossbow, she had taken me in every time I had been upset and had cheered me up with chocolates and a Disney movie (nobody let Chiron know that the Apollo cabin has several portable DVD players and a stash of DVD’s in their floorboards.) Seeing her so broken and in so much pain made me feel like the knife that had previously been sticking out of my arm was now wedged in my heart, and was being slowly forced in further with every sob that racked her body. 

“It’s okay sweetie, just breathe, take your time, I’m here.” I cooed, stroking her hair softly. After a few minutes, she spoke up.

“Will said that they can’t heal my hand properly, and at this rate, I may never be able to use a crossbow again.” she sobbed. My breath caught in my throat, I couldn’t imagine a life where Meg couldn’t use a crossbow, it was simply incomprehensible. She was attached to it, Meg without a crossbow was like spaghetti without bolognese. 

“It’s okay honey,” I hummed, rocking her gently, “Go to sleep, you’ll be okay.” I started humming a tune that I’d heard on the radio somewhere and closed my eyes. 

_You hold my very moment  
You calm my raging seas  
You walk with me through fire  
And heal all my disease. ___

__With every verse, my voice became more ragged, and it felt like I was inhaling flames, but something compelled me to continue singing. I felt a tug inside me, something deep in my gut unravelling at the song. I sang the last line and took a dry breath, my throat parched and my lips chapped. I could hear the soft snores of Meg slumped in my arms, indicating that she was asleep._ _

__A soft gasp broke me from my reverie_ _

__I forcefully pried my eyes open and the room was glowing. No, my brain corrected, I was glowing. The soft golden light was emanating from each point that my body connected with Meg’s, and the light encased her, like a gentle blanket. I layed Meg down on the bed and stood up, my knees almost buckling from the exhaustion. Will stood at the opening in the curtain with his eyebrows raised and his mouth hanging open._ _

__“What?” I asked, my throat throbbing in pain. Will just shook his head in awe and moved over to the bed. He began gently unwrapping the bandages around Meg’s arm, careful not to wake her. What we saw shocked us both._ _

__Her skin was completely healed over, not a single sign of the third-degree burns that had been there before (not that I had seen them.)_ _

__“She’s completely healed,” unwrapping her leg and finding the same results. “How in Apollo’s name did you do that?” he asked, his mouth agape._ _

__I shook my head in amazement, surely that couldn’t have been me. I caught sight of something floating in my peripheral vision and turned to find what looked to be a paper plate hovering next to my head. I could faintly hear it playing the song I was just singing to Meg, Healer by Kari Jobe, but my ears were ringing. I snatched the paper plate out of the air and read:_ _

__**Congratulations, you are Apollo’s # 34344543543rd kid** _ _

__**Imogen Winters ******_ _

__Before promptly passing out._ _


End file.
